opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/War of the powerhouses
Deafening sounds can be heard coming from the island on which the World War Owari declared is centered. A shot from above, and so many colours can be seen. On all sides, soldiers are fighting other people, but also the Mad Robots that have risen, creating chaos everywhere. One one side of the island, the earth is being chipped away slowly... A zoom, and we see haki-covered fists crashing into each other, and on the opponent's bodies. Their suits have already been ravaged by the fight, but their spirits are high for the fight. Marcus: How about you start using that technique you had... I'm done warming up. Marcus dissapears from sight, but Lavi, irritated by the man's words, follows him at a greater speed, catching up while raising his fist. Maxx Point: Fist: Lavi uses his technique finally, releasing a devastating attack with his fist that leaves a crater behind Marcus. The technique is based on a simple body movement idea: Use all your muscles to support your attack. To do that one punch, Lavi used pretty much most of the muscles of his body to drain kinetic force. Marcus blocks it, and while still airborn, uses his own variation of Geppou to frontflip and throw an axekick at Lavi. The heel connects with the young man's head, sending him crashing on the ground at top speeds. Marcus lands, and grins, lighting more of his Ahou Haki flame. On the other side of the island, we see an immense ammount of flames bursting, destroying several swords at once. Burning Chop. Connor appears, using the flames on his hand to release a flying chop strike that's covered in fire at his opponent's direction. Water Spawn. Mugen, wielding his two katana swords, spawns quite the ammount of water around them, and swings them with force, breaking the flying strike, and putting out the flames. Connor takes advantage of the oppening Mugen left to block the strike, and uses flames from his legs as propulsion to appear almost instantly behind Mugen, wielding two huge spheres of flame around his haki-coated arms. Burning Spheres. Mugen turns around with all his speed, barely managing to block Connor's arms with his two swords. He calls upon his own Crimson Flames, courtesy of a combination of his Dragon power and his infinite spawning devil fruit to minimize the burn damage that comes his way. Both realize that they have the chance, and release immense flame attacks at eachother at point black range, colouring the whole area around them Orange and Crimson. A few hundred meters away, two literal powerhouses clash for another time, devastastating their surroundings. The most sturdy man in the world, Cello, is having trouble believing he has met a man like this, yet continues the fight with drive. He raises his haki coated fist and thrusts it with crazy power at him. Socrates, the only one who didn't fight in the first war against the Force, has finally found an opponent worthy of his own power. He swings his sword from his right to his left, redirecting the incoming punch away from him. The force generated by the clash was so great it set some clouds away. On another part of the island, we see Doyle, calmy standing... However, his eyes are moving around like crazy, tracking all of his opponent's moves, intentions and powers. Doyle: Come... Entertain my genius. Crow: How's this for entertainment! Crow, who is in his Crow-Human hybrid form and was dashing all around the place, searching for an opportunity to attack, appears right on the "line" that connects Doyle with Stohos. Poisonous Green. Stohos loads a dark green bullet in his golden tri-revolver, and fires it at Doyle... however, Crow is faster than the bullet itself, and so he simply slows done a little bit, making sure to follow the projectile's speed accurately. Doyle looks at the attack, amuzed by the pirates' creativity. Melting Feather Claw Crow actually flies, having his hand right behind the bullet. He imbues his metallic claw with haki, and as he finally reaches Doyle in immense speed, he swings it at him. Doyle simply raises his arm, and blocks the incoming strike... He is blown away from the force, and actually notices that his sleeve has completly melted.... Doyle: Such weak acids cannot even begin to melt my exoskeleton! Doyle lands on his feet, and beneath the burned lab coat's sleeve, we see some metal, hinting that Doyle is wearing one of his creations to fight the pirates. Instantly, the remaining two, Ihos and Stilo appear above him, swinging down their arms. Doyle blocks, and the battle ensues. On another side of the island, we see Sevoch fighting his way through a wave of soldiers... He thursts his metal-covered arms with power, dealing devastation blows to the army, while masterfully dodging any incoming attack. The Espada pirates are seen charging, and Venator is simply seen walking around, searching... He thought he heard something. Some rocks can be seen shacking, as if someone underneath is trying to move them. Finally, we see Owari, with a dead serious look, attacking George with intent to kill. George uses his Melchee's Gear techniques to fight on equal footing with the man that stands on top of this war. The war has begun... Only a few hours have passed, but the world has already been scarred forever by Owari's actions. Category:Blog posts